LSDj Wishlist
LSDJ Feature Wishlist These are mostly actual requests from users - so feel free to add or comment upon this. /Johan Stuff to consider: *L command in tables *BUG: PC keyboard activate table doesn't work in 4.2.8 (reported by hannes kraetz) *I command in tables - changes instrument! *Investigate if it is somehow possible to reduce clicks from table volume column. *P / L? commands implemented in NOI channel *transfer instruments/phrases/songs over link cable and infrared port *reduce “energy save” noise *Add Command to modify KIT playlength [ nice effects and even melodies ] *Longer sample offset? *file screen: replace “back” button with “new” *An indicator on the main screen, blinking at the rate of bpm (for a visual aid on the tempo). *A better, non manual, timely process of purchasing LSDj, and receiving your copy of LSDj *The ability to save instruments I've made through the wavetable for use in other songs. *Add more default kits. *Sync: if starting song play from phrase, try to sync chain position. Possible?? *Noise channel for keyboard. *LSD-Manager: Remove "create new kit" + "compile kit" buttons (why are they needed?) *Super Gameboy special features (border graphics??) *Speech channel for keyboard (should work but seems buggy? or?) *Harder testing of LSD-Manager - would be a shame if it is messing up peoples .sav files. ...these are somewhat older suggestions: *Shape distortion for synth - more options besides clip and wrap (requested by inexpensive) *Player that supports multiple songs on .sav *Document how to play hand-drawn waves (manual mode). E.g., there are two hand-drawn waves (00 and 01), how to play 00 as attack and 01 as release? *Bug: in phrase screen, first set vibrato, then pitch. Won't work unless HF mode selected. *Bug?: L and C command don't work together - same with P and C. *Bug?: L/P and transpose don't work together. *Reset automated tables with A cmd + 80 + tableno *PC keyboard table select (maybe with num keypad)? *Separate clipboards for different stuff *ADSR in wave synth *Command for changing finetune *C, P, V cmd on noise channel *PC keyboard: fake polyphony switching between pu1, pu2, wav *PC keyboard: record what's being played *Wave synth: would be nice with wave banks that are 32, 48, 64 frames long... Fixed: *Nudge tempo (+/- one tick) - working while playing in sync slave mode *Show version in help screen *Bug: PU2 finetune disappears after using L command *when pressing select+start in phrase, start from current chain pos on all channels *more space for kits - using the sample patcher, it's possible to put 51 kits on a cart, which is pretty much the maximum. *Don't reset the colorscheme when creating a new project (eg. treat the colorscheme the same as power save, not project-dependent) *make key repeat/delay and energy save settings cartridge specific, not song specific *MIDI out - possible with arduinoboy :) *Write-protect hand drawn waveforms Won't happen... or?: Comments by me (Johan) *'Volume column in the phrase screen' - there simply is not enough RAM. *'ADSR for the Wave instruments with control of it in the Phrase screen' - that's really two requests in one. ADSR - maybe. Phrase screen control will not happen, because the wave synth is just too slow to change instantly while playing. *'Ability to randomize a phrase - '''this actually existed in versions 3.4.4 - 3.9.2, but wasn't a very popular feature. *'video -''' what's that supposed to mean? Maybe check out http://truechiptilldeath.com/blog/2010/05/28/lsvj-appeared/ *'A timer on the main screen showing elapsed seconds and minutes of the song' - there's not much screen space for this. Check project screen instead. *'A function like Ctrl+z -UNDO- (in windows) for correct errors such as accidentally deleting notes'. If you delete notes, they should be in the clipboard - just press select+a to paste them back in. *'A NDS LSDJ sequencer with touch interface and the ability to create gb sav files to be used in LSDJ on the Game Boy'. Why would you want that? *'Reverse sample play.' I would really like this, but unfortunately it's not an easy thing to do - it's very difficult just to play two channels forwards. Instead, one will have to prepare reverse samples... *'Startup demo song.' Is this really a good idea? It would be pretty nice for new users to quickly check if the setup is working by pressing start... but at the same time I just think it's pretty nice to start from a clean slate. *'Command for changing kit speed' - this could be done, but there are so many commands already... not sure how to fit it in. *'Groove entry in chain screen' - this kind of makes sense... but not sure there is enough RAM to put a new column in chain screen. *'Use PC keyboard keys for launching chains/phrases' - somewhat nice idea, but would be a lot of boring/tough work for me. If you want this, maybe one option would be to just use Ableton and sample LSDj..?